


I Like This

by MissConstance



Series: Just some Heathers and a Veronica [4]
Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissConstance/pseuds/MissConstance
Summary: The Heathers and Veronica have a movie night together





	I Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am again! Enjoy!

“Please tell me you’re not gonna make us watch The Princess’s Bride again!”

Chandler grumbled as she slouched on the sofa next to a sleepy Mac who immediately snuggled against her. She adjusted her position to make it more comfortable for both of them.

“But I like that movie” the smallest Heather said against Chandler’s neck.

“We’ve watched it a million times!” Duke groaned, while going to take a seat next to Mac.

“Okay, let’s not fight about it,” Veronica said, appeared from the kitchen with a giant bowl of popcorn. “I was more thinking about a Christmas movie anyway.” She put the bowl on the table and reached for some movies.

“It’s not Christmas yet. We’re still in November!” Duke protested.

“I rather watch that than The Princess Bride.” Chandler stated.

“I like Christmas movies!” Mac exclaimed excitedly, wriggling in the blonde’s arms. Chandler smiled at her and kissed the top of her head.

“Well, the majority decided. Christmas movie it is!” Veronica proclaimed before putting it on the TV and going to sit next to Duke.

Mimicking Mac, she grabbed her arm and cuddle against her.

“What are you doing?” Duke whispered, feeling her cheeks become red.

“Cuddling. It’s nice.” The brunette answered her, her eyes still riveted to the TV.

After a while, Duke started to relax and melted into Veronica’s embrace. The movie was quite boring but it didn’t matter because the girls enjoyed being in each other’s company.

For one night, they could forget about the world. For one night, it was only them. And it was nice.

Not even halfway through, Mac fell asleep in Chandler’s arms. Her light snoring was strangely appeasing and Duke was quick to follow her, still holding onto Veronica.

“Are they both asleep?” Chandler whispered softly to the other girl.

She looked down at the girl in her arm, “I think so.”

“Should we stop the movie and move to the bedroom?” Veronica pouted.

“But I like it.”

Chandler raised a brow, “really?”

“I like Christmas movies.” She mumbled.

The blonde laughed quietly. “You’re so cute”, she said, making her blush.

“You’re cute.”

“I’m not.”

“You are. When you’re like this, with us, you’re cute.”

Chandler rolled her eyes but didn’t say anything. She glanced at Veronica and saw that she was really into the movie. She smiled and went back to cuddling the small sleeping girl in her arms.

“I like this” the blonde suddenly said at the end of the movie. “What?” Veronica asked her quietly, trying not to wake up the two other Heathers.

“This. Us.” She whispered, a peaceful smile on her face, “I like it.”

Veronica smiled back at her.

“I like it too.”


End file.
